


Thinking Out Loud

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Young!Ian/Older!Anthony [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian was genuinely shocked when Anthony kept his promise to text him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy I hope it rots all your teeth tbh
> 
> This also has a tiny playlist to go with it! You need Spotify to listen to it. You'll know when you should play it c;
> 
>  
> 
> [Thinking Out Loud](https://open.spotify.com/user/oscillatewildlyy/playlist/2pgeuKNffOoy2AypzjM6v1)
> 
>  
> 
> *Please excuse the playlist title, I have to give things inconspicuous names as it's my RL Spotify account, linked to FB and the like, haha*

Ian was genuinely shocked when Anthony kept his promise to text him. Though he’d left their little date filled to the brim with confidence, over the duration of his night he’d got less and less confident that Anthony would text him.

After all, why would he? Anthony was a successful older man, and Ian was still in school, much to his chagrin, making crappy videos in his bedroom that barely got any views on YouTube.

Anthony wasn’t in the habit of lying or letting people down however, so he stayed good to his promise and texted Ian the day after. And the day after. Soon they were almost constantly talking via text.

‘How was dinner, cutie?’ Anthony texted Ian one night at about eight, a week or so after their date. Ian smiled down at his phone, (no, he definitely hadn’t been waiting for Anthony to text him,) and replied.

‘Good, thanks. How was yours?’

‘Good. Had some pesto pasta, it was amazing.’

Ian didn’t have chance to reply before the next text from Anthony came in.

‘Hey, so I was thinking… You know tomorrow’s my last day in Sacramento for a while, right? I was thinking we should hang out tonight, if you can manage to sneak out. It’d be really nice to see you before I head home.’

Ian’s heart sank a little at the reminder. He knew Anthony would be busy when he went back to LA, and he knew that the texts would probably slow down and then stop altogether. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was a Friday - he could tell his mom he was staying at a friends, and then spend all night with Anthony. It was the perfect plan, if only he could get a friend to cover for him.

Hurriedly, Ian texted his close friend, Mari, who agreed to cover for him with no questions asked. He was thankful for her in more ways than one, and he could have literally kissed her face for letting him use her as an excuse to get out of the house.

‘I can get out tonight. I have an idea for a date, though, if I can plan tonight?’

‘Sure, where shall I pick you up?’ Anthony replied quickly. Ian wondered if Anthony was staring at his phone and waiting for replies too.

‘Nowhere, I’ll pick you up, this time.’

\---

An hour passed while Ian convinced his mom to let him out of the house. With a wave and a smile, he eventually managed to skirt around her and get through the front door. He jogged to his car and looked up the address Anthony had given him on his phone, securing it in its holder and fastening his seat belt before pulling off the driveway.

The air was cool, but not cold. Just cool enough to make it perfect hoodie wearing weather. Ian mused as he drove along, wondering what Anthony would be wearing and if he’d still smell of the same expensive cologne. He thought to himself about maybe trying to kiss Anthony, and his face burned red hot as he reluctantly shook that train of thought from his head.

Though Ian wasn’t a romantic by any stretch, he’d been in just enough relationships and friends with enough people who were romantic to know what a nice date comprised of. Anthony had mentioned a love for the outdoors and walking when they’d last met, and Ian thought a nighttime walk through some nearby woods would be a perfect late night date for them. Maybe Anthony would let Ian sleep next to him if he put the back seat down, too.

By the time Ian got to what he presumed must have been Anthony’s mom’s house, as he’d said he was staying with her for a while, Anthony was standing outside, a jacket casually slung over his shoulder and a form fitting t-shirt on his upper half. Ian felt woefully underdressed in his loose jeans and hoodie, but Anthony was beaming a smile at him through the window as he paced down the driveway anyway.

“Hey, cutie,” Anthony said once he had the passenger door open. As Anthony slid into the car, Ian tried to wipe the dopey grin off his face at the little pet name that seemed to be sticking.

“Hey, you. Sorry for the wait.”

Ian took a deep breath when he felt warm lips and stubble against his cheek for a second, holding it and resisting the urge to pinch himself or grin like a dummy again at the contact.

“It’s fine.” Anthony shrugged, pulling his seat belt across his body and clicking it into the holder. “So, where are you taking me?”

“Just a little place I really like, and I think you’ll like it too.”

\---

Even though most of their conversations had been through text, Ian felt more at ease than he had the last time they’d physically met. Anthony was such a genuinely lovely person, Ian wondered if it was possible to not be at ease around the older man. They drove in comfortable silence, with some breaks for little conversations, as Ian drove them out of town a small way to a field which lead onto a forest and, further beyond, a lake.

Ian parked on the field and got out, waiting for Anthony to follow suit. He smiled shyly over the top of the car at Anthony, who walked around and tugged Ian into a warm, tight hug. Ian leaned up against the taller man, tilting his head so he was resting his forehead against Anthony’s neck for a moment, until Anthony pulled back and reached up to tuck a stray hair out of Ian’s view.

“I know this place,” Anthony said, breaking the silence. “Never been here at night, though.”

“It’s prettier at night,” Ian nodded, “especially if you get to the lake and take one of the rowing boats out.”

“Let’s do that, then. I’ll rescue you if you fall in.” Laughing, Anthony reached out and took Ian’s smaller hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Ian blushed slightly at the contact - Anthony had a way about him that made even hand-holding seem to be terribly intimate and meaningful - and started to lead Anthony down one of the well worn tracks into the forest. It was barely dusk, and the nights were drawing out, so it wasn’t too poorly lit for them to see where they were going. If it did get hard to see, Ian had his phone with him anyway - he’d find a way to light the trails on the way back for them.

They walked hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing all at once. Ian complained about school and finals coming up, and Anthony complained about his job in roundabout terms, until…

“... Filming is going to kick my ass next week.”

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Anthony was clapping his free hand over his mouth and letting out a little gasp.

“Shit, fuck, well,” he rambled. Anthony let out a soft sigh when Ian gripped his hand tighter, wordlessly trying to urge him to elaborate. “I guess I should tell you sometime, right? I’m a YouTuber.”

“Really?” Ian raised an eyebrow. “That’s really cool, actually. I wish my videos on YouTube got any views.”

“You think so?” Anthony’s shoulders untensed considerably once he was sure Ian wasn’t going to disdainfully walk away from him for his job. “It’s a hard job when you start filming almost daily, but I wouldn’t change being a full time sketch artist for anything in the world.”

“Oh, so you do comedy?” Ian smiled genuinely over at Anthony.

“Yeah.” Anthony chuckled. “Hard to believe considering how bad my jokes are, I know.”

“I want to get into comedy too, but nothing I make gets any views,” Ian complained, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout.

“... You’re cute when you pout,” Anthony said finally, and Ian laughed softly, feeling his stomach flip around in his stomach.

\---

By the time they reached the lake, it was dark, and there was only the full moon above lighting their way. The rowing boats had all been put away, probably because it wasn’t summer yet, and no amount of Ian tugging on the boat shack door would budge it. Even Anthony’s full weight wasn’t enough to move it an inch, so they gave up and sat on one of the dewy grass banks instead.

They talked for a few hours, about this and that, mostly Anthony’s life in Los Angeles. Ian expressed how much he’d miss Anthony, and Anthony reached out, curling his arm around Ian’s waist and pulling him closer. He turned his head and kissed the top of Ian’s gently, smiling fondly when the younger man hid his hands in the sleeves of his too-big hoodie.

“I’ll miss you too, but we’ll keep in touch. Maybe you could come to LA and visit if you can?” Anthony suggested. “I mean, I have a spare bed in the shape of my sofa, you could have my bed and I’d sleep there,” he hurried to add, and Ian laughed.

“I’ve shared a bed with a guy before,” Ian pointed out, grinning. “I trust you not to jump my bones.”

“Would you, though? Come visit, I mean.”

“Of course, I’d just tell my mom I was going with friends.” Ian lifted his head up off where he was resting it on Anthony’s shoulder and shot him a grin through the darkness.

A few beats of silence fell over them before they carried on talking.

\---

They sat out together until the sun almost started to come up. At some point Ian had fallen asleep on Anthony’s shoulder, leaned heavily against his side, and Anthony hadn’t got the heart to wake him up. Instead, gently, he moved until Ian was lying on the grass and stood up, dusting the stray pieces of grass off the back of his jeans. He easily bent down and scooped Ian up, carrying him bridal style until the other man yawned and woke up about half way back to the car.

“Whassamatter?” Ian mumbled sleepily, clutching onto Anthony’s jacket lazily. He came to his senses quickly and blushed bright, beetroot red colouring his face as he realised Anthony was carrying him.

“You awake now, cutie?” Anthony whispered, and Ian nodded, squirming until Anthony put him down. The older man kept his arm around Ian’s waist, though, holding onto him and gently steadying him as he sleepily wobbled in place for a few moments.

“Mmm.” Ian reached up to rub his face, glancing up at the sky. Shit, he hadn’t even got to do his big romantic gesture, yet.

“Let’s get back to the car, huh?”

\---

Once they were back in the field where Ian had parked, the sun was about half an hour away from rising. Instead of getting into the car, Ian placed his phone on the hood and left Anthony raising an eyebrow.

“Bear with me,” Ian mumbled, ruffling his hair out of his eyes before unlocking his phone and flicking through a few apps and menu screens. Music started to play, just quietly, and Ian righted himself, his face coloured with another flush of colour.

“Gonna serenade me?” Anthony teased, and Ian playfully shoved his shoulder with his own.

“No, asshole. I thought we could dance together.”

“Oh.”

Anthony grinned and held his hand out to Ian, waiting for the other man to take it. Ian stepped close to Anthony and the taller man wrapped his arms around Ian’s slim waist, Ian looping his arms around Anthony’s broad shoulders.

They stood together and swayed gently, in silence, to the music quietly playing. Ian leaned closed to Anthony and put his head on Anthony’s shoulder again, and Anthony brought a hand up, pushing his fingers through Ian’s long, wild hair. Anthony mouthed along to the song that was playing as he toyed with Ian’s hair.

Anthony cleared his throat and broke the silence, leaning back. He took his hand that was curled in Ian’s hair and moved it to his chin, tilting the younger man’s head back a short way, so he could look at him. In the barely-there sunlight, he thought Ian looked near angelic.

“Could… Could I kiss you?” Anthony asked, and Ian let out a soft laugh.

“You don’t need to ask me,” Ian whispered in response, leaning up on tip-toe to press their lips together lightly.

Anthony kept his hand on Ian’s cheek, fingers stroking over the soft skin there. He moved his lips, barely there undulations against Ian’s, until Ian joined in and fit his lips properly against Anthony’s.

Ian had done his fair share of kissing, but not one of those kisses had lived up to the way Anthony carefully and gently kissed him. Nothing matched the feeling of the older man’s cool hand against his face, then his neck. Nothing matched Anthony’s other hand on his lower back, holding him tightly against his body.

Reluctantly, they parted to catch their breath, and Ian let out a small giggle, letting his head fall forwards until it was resting against Anthony’s shoulder again. Anthony carried on swaying them then, content to let the silence fall over them again until the sun rose up above the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess, the playlist I provided a link to is the playlist Ian made for them to dance to :P
> 
> Thanks to the people on Tumblr who gave me the idea for this part!! I forget who it was but you know who you are <3


End file.
